¿Seguro?
by labrujadelcuentoxD
Summary: Sakura es una tipica ninja de Konoha, en una de sus misiones se enamora perdidamente del Kazekague Saabaku no Gaara y este de ella tambien, deciden mantener una relacion en secreto, pero ¿funcionara? o ¿algo se interpondra entre ellos...?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Seguro…?**_

Y allí iban de nuevo, era la 5ta vez que peleaban en el día y eso ya me tenia harta ¿es que acaso no se podían llevar bien? A sus 22 años siguen peleando como críos, tendría que hacer algo para lograr que se comporten como gente "normal"…

-Y bien ¿quien gano esta vez? - le pregunte a Sasuke

-Hmp – de la mano de Sasuke aun salían algunos rayos

-¿Qué tan quemado lo dejaste?

-Está en el hospital con Tsunade atendiéndolo, por cierto ¿no deberías estar con ella?

-Ya te dije que hoy era mi día de descanso Theme

-Hey no tienes derecho de decirme así, solo el Dobe tiene ese derecho – dijo cruzándose de brazos muy seguro de sí mismo a lo que me salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su incredulidad

-Oye… - suspiro, no tendría caso – olvídalo y bien ¿qué haremos ahora que Naruto esta inconsciente en el hospital? – pregunte poniendo mis manos en mi cadera estilo jarra

-Podríamos ir a divertirnos tú y yo solos…

-Ahoca – dije al tiempo que le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza – eres un pervertido

-Oye yo decía que podríamos ir a entrenar, no entiendo porque me dices pervertido – dijo sobándose la cabeza debido al dolor que sentía por el golpe que le había dado Sakura

-¿E-eso entiendes tú por diversión?

-Claro ¿tu no?

-Por Kami! Sasuke! Tienes 22años, ya vengaste a tu familia ¿Qué te falta para ser feliz? ¿Qué no entiendes que la vida no se trata de eso?

-¿a no? ¿Y según tu que tenemos que hacer ahora? Si dejo de entrenar me volveré igual de débil que tu—

_**-NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR UCHIHA**_ – dije después de darle una cachetada e irme a el campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de konoha para descargar mi furia

De camino al campo me encontré con Gaara, Temari y Kanguro que se dirigían al despacho de Tsunade, me extraño mucho que Gaara pidiera hablar conmigo a solas, no es que no me callera bien pero supongo que de visita no venían…

Mando a Temari y Kanguro donde Tsunade y Gaara y yo nos dirigimos al campo fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y bien? – pregunte cortante

-Desde cuando te volviste así Sa-ku-ri-ta

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así – dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba

-O vamos no hay nadie, ya no tienes que fingir

-No estoy fingiendo Gaara…

-¿Y el Gaa-kun donde quedo?

-Lo enterré cuando te vi besándote con la zorra de Matsuri

-De que hablas? Yo no conosco a ninguna Matsuri

-Claro que si, ahora tu eres el que está mintiendo, no puedo creer que estuve contigo tanto tiempo – lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos

-No Sakura enserio no se qué estás diciendo, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – dijo ya un poco histérico

-Por favor, solo dime lo que querías y lárgate de aquí

-Saku… -a Gaara se le hincho una vena en la frente – ¿tendré que explicártelo con manzanas? – suspiro – supongo que si

– yo **NUNCA** te engañaría – dijo acercándose a mí al tiempo que me acariciaba la mejilla

– yo **NO CONOSCO** a nadie con ese nombre

– y por ultimo tengo pensado que alguien descubrió lo nuestro y quiere separarnos… ¿es que no lo vez? No nos quieren juntos – me abrazo y oculte mi cara en su pecho – por eso debemos mantenerlo en secreto, solo un tiempo más, tenemos que terminar de reconstruir la aldea de la arena y cuando eso pase podremos anunciar nuestro compromiso…

-Gaara…yo… lo siento, en realidad pensé que tu…

-No es nada, tranquila – alzo mi barbilla logrando vernos a los ojos – solo te pido que no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, nuestra relación no funcionaria si existe la desconfianza

-Lo sé, lo siento, no volverá a pasar Gaa-kun – dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Por cierto –dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y comenzábamos a caminar de vuelta a la aldea – ¿a dónde ibas cuando nos encontramos?

-Hum… ya no lo recuerdo jeje

-Saku no me mientas

-De acuerdo de acuerdo ya, pelee con Sasuke y me enoje entonces venia para acá para entrenar y descargar mi furia, no contaba que me encontraría contigo

-Y dime… ¿ya descargaste tu furia?

-No tuve que hacerlo, hace aproximadamente un minuto que se me paso el enojo

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

-Pues… ¿no tenias algo que hacer en la aldea?

-¡Lo olvide por completo! Lo siento Saku me tengo que ir – Gaara desapareció en una nube de humo

-Si…claro

**Continuara…**

**y diganme les gusta un gaa-saku? si no pies nimodo, es mi historia, pero recuerden que puede cambiar muajajaja entonces... lo continuo ¿que dicen?**

**si ya se que deberia de actualizar el cap de esclava pero no se me ocurre nada momentaneamente y este cap me lo dejaron de trabajo, era tema libre asi que... bueno nos vemos en la proxima :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2…

Estaban Temari, Kanguro, Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade en la oficina de la última, había un silencio absoluto en el lugar

Una nube de humo apareció en la oficina de Tsunade, cuando esta se disperso dejo ver a un Gaara muy… ¿decidido?

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Tsunade

-Necesito hablar con usted…a solas si es posible – ante esto todos salieron de la habitación, cuando Kakashi estaba por salir Gaara lo detuvo – también necesito hablar con usted – dijo mas serio de lo normal, Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y cerró la puerta con seguro

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?

- necesito un ninja-medic, con las reparaciones de la aldea ha habido muchos accidentes y los médicos no dan abasto, por eso me gustaría pedirles que me prestaran a alguien para ayudar

-Claro, pero ¿para que necesitas a Kakashi y viniste especialmente, si era solo eso con mandar una carta bastaba?

-Porque la persona que quisiera que me prestaran sus servicios es Sakura Haruno, según he escuchado es la mejor ninja-medic de konoha y aunque ella es mayor de edad aun así me gustaría contar con el permiso del señor Hatake ya que tengo entendido que son como padre e hija ¿me equivoco?

-Pues no pero está bien, tienes mi consentimiento para llevar contigo a Sakura

-Bien y ¿cuando quieres partir? Puedes quedarte a descansar esta noche, supongo que fue un viaje largo y cansado

-Claro, partiremos mañana a primera hora

-Perfecto, le avisare a Sakura que ira contigo por…

-2 meses aproximadamente

-De acuerdo le diré que este a las afueras de la aldea a primera hora mañana

-Muchas gracias

-¿Eso es todo?

-Hm…Si, una última cosa ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-En el hospital

-¿Volvió a pelear con Sasuke?

-Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas, ahora ve chu chu, tengo trabajo que hacer – a Gaara le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca pero aun así comenzó a caminar a la salida – a si, cierra la puerta cuando salgas

- y ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade?

-Está de acuerdo, dijo que podríamos pasar la noche aquí y partiremos junto con Sakura a primera hora mañana, por lo pronto pueden retirarse, nos vemos en la noche

-Iras a ver a Naruto ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero también tengo asuntos pendientes

-¿ha? Y que son esos asuntos pendientes de seguro ya tienes alguna novia por aquí y aun no nos lo dices eh – dijo Temari a modo de juego ignorando cuanto verdad había en aquellas palabras

-Si lo que digas Temari, Kanguro está a cargo

-Pero…

-Sin peros, me tengo que ir – y sin más Gaara desapareció en una nube de humo

…

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 12 estaba Sasuke entrenando, se veía muy cansado e incluso sudor corría por su pecho descubierto; detrás de él apareció una nube de humo

-Uchiha

-Gaara, ¿Cómo te va? Tenias tiempo sin venir – dijo recibiéndolo gustoso

-Sí, lo sé pero desde la última vez que Madara ataco la aldea hemos tenido bastantes problemas al reconstruir

-¿y no quieres que vallamos Naruto y yo a ayudar? Sabes que por nosotros no hay problema

-La verdad no es necesario, lo que nos hace falta es un ninja-medic ya que hay mas heridos ahora y no nos alcanzan los médicos, pero ese asunto ya lo resolví, Uchiha no vine a hablar de eso contigo, es algo importante

-¿m qué es?

-Me llevare a Sakura por 2 meses, es la persona que asignaron a mi petición, se que tú la vez como una hermana y…

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no puedo verla como una hermana – Gaara frunció el entre cejo

-¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido

-No puedo hablar aquí, y si te lo cuento confiare en que no se lo dirás a nadie, si quieres saber te espero en mi casa en un par de horas

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

…

-Hay Naruto ahora si te fue mal – dijo un peli-rosa al costado de una cama donde se encontraba un rubio que aunque normalmente es muy energético en este momento esta inconsciente

-Hola amor – un peli-rojo apareció enseguida de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Gaara alguien te podría escuchar

-No importa, no falta mucho para anunciarlo, solo 2 meses… - dijo para besar la boca de la peli-rosa – Sakura…te amo

-Yo también a ti – dijo cerrando los ojos profundizando el beso – ¿y a donde fuiste? – hablo cuando se separaron

-A hablar con Tsunade, por cierto alista tus cosas, vendrás conmigo a la aldea por 2 meses – Gaara vio el desconcierto en los ojos de ella – mira desde la última vez que Madara ataco no nos ha ido muy bien y le vine a pedir a Tsunade que nos encomendara un ninja-medic y le dije que fueras tu – comento abrasándola

-De acuerdo

-Por cierto ¿tú sabes que el Uchiha está enamorado de ti verdad?

-¿He por qué lo dices?

-Es demasiado obvio, pero apenas me lo dirá en un rato – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – ya te contare después

-Claro, pero Gaa-kun antes de que el te diga algo debes de tener muy en claro que yo te amo a ti y solo a ti

-¿a qué viene todo eso?

-¿he a que te refieres?

-¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura? ¿Por qué tomas tantas precauciones? ¿Acaso tú realmente lo amas…?

-¡¿cómo demonios se te ocurre semejante cosa?! Eres un idiota – dijo para salir muy enojada del lugar

-Sakura tsk demonios – salió detrás de ella – Sakura vamos no te enojes solo me llamo la atención que dijeras eso – dijo cuando la alcanzo pero ella parecia no escucharlo – Sakura no podemos dar un espectáculo en este momento, podrían descubrir lo nuestro – dijo pegándose a ella susurrando

-Pues no hay nada que descubrir, lo nuestro se acabo, todo por tu maldita desconfianza – dijo intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-no lo permitiré – dijo colocándose frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, la cargo y se la llevo fuera de la aldea

-Suéltame inmediatamente Saabaku

-No hasta que hablemos

-No tenemos _nada _de qué hablar

-haremos más que hablar querida

-No tengo de otra ¿cierto?

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Para qué preguntas? – Sakura bufo y se cruzo de brazos mientras era cargada por el peli-rojo

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, Gaara bajo a Sakura pero no la soltó

-Suéltame no pienso escapar – Gaara la vio dudoso pero aun así la soltó

Sakura al sentirse libre de las manos de Gaara decidió "jugar" con él, así que corrió lejos de él, normalmente Gaara la atrapaba utilizando arena y luego después de un par de palabras se contentaban y tenían sexo como locos, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada, Sakura dio media vuelta y volvió donde Gaara viendo que tenía la cabeza agachada

-Ga-Gaara…solo estaba jugando, sabes que no me iba a ir de verdad – este no contesto – oye – lo tomo de la mano pero este se sacudió quitándosela – Gaara…

-Sakura ya me canse de tus jueguitos, si quieres que terminemos lo haremos, así que búscate a alguien más para que sea tu juguetito, yo me largo, le diré a Tsunade que asigne alguien más a la misión, mírale el lado positivo, al fin podrás corresponderle al Uchi— Sakura, que tenía la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaba esto decidió callarlo de una buena vez y lo beso - Ya estuvo bueno – dijo un tanto enojado y frunciendo el ceño

-Eso debería de decirlo yo, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí, yo te amo y jamás jugaría contigo – le hablo viéndolo a los ojos, hablando sinceramente – Gaara si no te amara no te hubiera permitido ser mi primera vez y mucho menos habría aceptado el comprometernos, me conoces demasiado…creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo…que yo no… - Sakura luchaba internamente por no llorar pero el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar

- Si lo sé, pero tú también sabes que soy muy posesivo y me da miedo perderte

-Entonces te propongo lo siguiente: Yo hago como que nunca dijiste aquello y tu también olvidas lo que te dije y quedamos a mano ¿te parece? – dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa, Gaara estaba demasiado extraño desde que estaban en el hospital

-En realidad tú no lo entiendes, tal vez si sea mejor que nos separemos

-¡No! Por favor, no…tú no puedes Gaara…tu dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar más este tipo de niñerías, si te elegí a ti es porque "eras la más madura" para tu edad, jamás ibas por allí haciendo preguntas o cosas estúpidas, te dedicabas a tus misiones, estas a punto de convertirte en ANBU y no puedo creer que sigas comportándote como una niña, te hare una pregunta ¿Dónde dejaste a la Sakura que yo conocí? Porque déjame decirte mi vida que ya no te reconozco

-Párale a tus caballos ¿mi vida? En tu vida has osado llamarme así ¿Qué te pasa? Yo siempre he sido igual, no he cambiado ni un poco, tú eres el que anda muy extraño – dijo un tanto confundida

-no intentes cambiarme el tema

-¡Tú lo cambiaste desde el inicio, siempre yo escapo tu me atrapas arreglamos nuestras diferencias y follamos como conejos, no sé qué demonios te pasa! – hablo ya exaltada Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado de esto y lo mejor es que terminemos.

-¡Bien! Pero solo una cosa NO-MEZCLES-EL-TRABAJO-CON-LO-PERSONAL ¿entendiste? Iré contigo a la aldea de la arena, ayudare lo más lejos posible de ti y tratando de pasar el menor tiempo haya me regresare y jamás me cruzare en tu camino de nuevo.

-Perfecto, en ese caso nos vemos mañana al alba – Sakura bufó y se fue.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Gaara

-¿viste todo eso? Eso es lo que te pasa por no obedecerme, ahora no solo tu sufrirás, involucraras a la mocosa y con ella a toda la aldea de la hoja - detrás de "Gaara" apareció un chico peli-rojo atado a una silla con la cabeza agachada – y dime Gaara ¿que harás ahora? – dijo al tiempo que una nube de humo lo envolvía y al desaparecerse esta "Gaara" se transformo en Itachi.

-¿Qué ganas con todo esto Uchiha? – dijo el verdadero Gaara al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza.

-No lo entenderías.

-Tal vez si…- itachi suspiró

-Genes, necesito que Sasuke se case con ella.

-¿Para qué, exactamente, necesitas los genes de Sakura?

-…Bueno, si te lo digo no tendría mucho sentido - dijo divertido

-Y ahora de ¿que hablas? – exclamo ya mostrándose molesto.

-Lo descubrirás pronto, que no te quepa duda – su sonrisa divertida paso a ser una mezcla de malvada y divertida.

-_Definitivamente los Uchihas están locos_ – pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya después veria como se las arreglaba con Sakura, ahora lo importante era liberarse de las cuerdas de chacra que lo detenían.

**Continuara.**

Sí, no tengo perdón alguno… Espera ¿no me lo acabo de ganar por haber subido capitulo? :D Pues no les pondré excusas porque tuve mucho tiempo para escribir pero realmente por un tiempo olvide que tenia esta historia y otras pendientes así que de ahora en adelante intentare continuarlas y subirlas lo más seguido posible. Gracias por todos los comentarios y seguimientos realmente no tienen una idea de lo agradables que son y hacen que te emociones :D sabrás a lo que me refiero si tienes alguna historia por aquí. Bueno me despido y que estén bien


End file.
